thearcanachroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Aric
Aric has won the last three rounds, gaining immortality for the times in between. Past Aric is the son of a former Latvian warlord who, along with his pregnant wife, was accidentally killed by Aric's touch of death over 2000 years previous to the happenings of Poison Princess. He discovered his powers after his sixteenth birthday when those who he had touched at his birthday celebration suddenly came down with a strange sickness. He did not actually realize how lethal his touch was until he accidentally killed his pregnant mother and his father. After the death of his parents, Aric left home and traveled until the start of the game. During the game, he cornered a past incarnation of Evie with the intention of killing her by using his touch. However, to his surprise, the Empress was unaffected by his touch, which led to him kidnapping her, trying to woo her with jewelry, and eventually forcing her to marry him. On the night of their wedding, the Empress tricked Aric into trusting her and while his back was turned, she tried to poison him, which did not have the lethal effect she desired. A betrayed Aric realized that he would not be able to trust the Empress and beheaded her. After the death of the Empress, Aric spent a while recuperating from her poison. Eventually, he won that game and the two after that. During the next game, he once again tried to woo the Empress and even told her of the betrayal of the previous Empress. At first, the Empress seemed sympathetic and willing to marry him, until she once again tried to kill him, leading to him beheading her similar to the previous Empress. In the game previous to the one taking place in the present, the Emperor card managed to kill the Empress before Death could get to her. In between games, Aric has traveled, collected priceless artifacts, served kings, acquired immense wealth, prepared for future games and was working as an assassin just before the Flash. Present Throughout Poison Princess Death taunted Evie. Taking every opportunity to break her down, telling her often that he'd kill her. In Endless Knight he was shown to actually help Evie. As well as, his distraught at Evie allowing Jack to have her 'Innocence'. Demanding that Jack had no right to Evie. He remained silent until the encounter with Guthrie (The Hierophant), in which he nudged Guthrie to ask Evie about things she has done as well as the game. This interference actually saved Evie from becoming the victim of The Heirophant's powers to enslave others for eternity. At one point he brings her back to life after she apparently drowned during an attempted escape. As the book continues he and Evie fall hopelessly in love with each other, to the point were she can make him smile at any given moment. In Dead of Winter, after Evie escapes to Fort Arcana, he follows her there where he and Jack actually meet face to face for the first time. Matthew announces Deaths arrival to Fort Arcana when he says "Tredici nears". Tredici being Italian for thirteen which is Death's card number. After his arrival to Fort Arcana, he, Evie, and Jack set out to rescue Selena who was abducted by Vincent and Violet. Death, The Endless Knight Aric is Death Call: Unknown Abilities: *Touch of Death *Rapid Healing *Impervious Armor *Enhanced Speed Tableau: a Reaper clad in that black armor, scythe at the ready, riding a pale horse with red eyes Category:Characters